Within the field of internal grooving and turning, coupling mechanisms are known where cutting inserts are detachably secured in an insert holder. In such cutting tools a cutting insert may abut the insert holder at several abutment regions in order to secure the cutting insert to the insert holder. However, these abutment regions may limit the ability to reposition, and also the ability to place left and right handed inserts in the same insert holder, without any modifications to, or reconfiguration of, the insert holder.
German Patent DE3448086 discloses a cutting insert and an insert holder for internal grooving. The insert has three radially extending protrusions and the insert holder has three radially extending grooves. The insert and the holder are coupled together when the protrusions are placed in the grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,114 discloses a cutting insert and an insert holder for internal grooving where the coupling includes two interacting surfaces disposed on the insert and the holder, respectively. The interacting surfaces are profiled to intermesh with one another to define an intermeshing region of the coupling.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,150,590 discloses a tool including a holder with a seat for receiving a cutting plate which has a coupling part. The coupling part has three radially directed ribs which couple with three matching radially directed grooves in the holder seat.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved coupling mechanism providing a more secure mounting for the insert.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved coupling mechanism having both resistive forces and clamping forces in the circumferential direction.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved coupling mechanism where the cutting insert can be indexed by 180° and fitted in the insert holder.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved coupling mechanism where the insert holder can accommodate a left or right handed cutting insert.